


Solar Corona

by Levaaah



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: After JFO, Awkward Romance, Cal deserves peace and happiness, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, english is not my first language, i'll fight you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levaaah/pseuds/Levaaah
Summary: A dabble involving my Jedi OC, Senna, exploring emotions with everyone's favorite whump, Cal."It’s been two weeks since Nur, they’ve been trying to figure out what to do next. Greez wants to bring them all to Lateron, a vacation, he insists. Cere wants to continue training; they need to get better since the Emperor's enforcer knows about them now. Merrin insists she’s happy just exploring with the rest of them."
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Solar Corona

14 BBY 

Confessions of the Heart 

It’s been two weeks since Nur, they’ve been trying to figure out what to do next. Greez wants to bring them all to Lateron, a vacation, he insists. Cere wants to continue training; they need to get better since the Emperor's enforcer knows about them now. Merrin insists she’s happy just exploring with the rest of them. 

Greez wins with the argument with “We go to Lateron, find some off-grid place, and you can train and I can relax.” 

They end up staying at a small house by one of Laterons many oceans, Greez claims the master bedroom before they’re out of the Mantis. Cere elects to stay on the ship, feeling more comfortable in her usual quarters, which leaves two additional rooms in the house. The smallest of the two is handed out to Cal without any questions, leaving the middle-sized room for her and Merrin. 

While she has nothing personally against the Nightsister, her use of the dark side and magick leaves her a bit uneasy. Merrin suggest during the stay that her and Cal swap, seeing Senna's unease. 

It should have been a simple yes or no answer, but when Senna’s mind wander to the prospect of having Cal in the same room as her she blushes furiously, desperate to end the conversation as quickly as possible she stammers out that it’s fine. Merrin just smiles knowingly. 

“So, my suspicions are right, you do like him.” 

“I...” Her voice dies, still avoiding Merrin’s teasing gaze. 

“I don’t blame you; Cal is... fascinating. Where he a woman I might be more inclined to...” She doesn’t finish the sentence, but Senna gets the idea. 

After several minutes of silence, Senna looks up at the Nightsister. “Jedi aren’t supposed to form attachments.” 

“Why not? Love is not a bad emotion is it?” Merrin asks. 

“It’s not, but it’s...” Senna pauses. “I believe it is what comes with love, like jealousy and possessiveness, it can all lead to fear and well...” She looks up at Merrin, hesitating a bit because she doesn’t want to insult the Nightsister. 

“The dark side.” Merrin finishes. 

“Yeah.” Senna squirms a bit on her bed. 

“Your Order forbids you to love because it might lead you to the dark side?” It’s almost mocking. Almost. 

“I’m sure there’s more to it than that. I wasn’t old enough when the Purge happened. Master Shan didn’t really have to go through it with me.” Senna says, feeling a bit defensive. 

“I thought the Jedi where all about controlling their fears.” Merrin huffs, “Besides, I regularly tap into the dark side with my magick. I do not consider myself a bad person because of it. Do you?” 

“No.” Senna replies. “You saved all of us on Nur, I know you’re not a bad person.” 

“You shouldn’t let your fear of attachments control your actions, Senna Ridlain.” With that, Merrin flickers away in a show of green. 

It takes Senna five minutes to make up her mind. She looks over to the mirror in the room. She’s still dressed in her pilot suit, without the equipment of course. Black hair messily around her head, and blue eyes wide with anticipation. She strips out of the suit, pulling on a t-shirt and some trousers instead. (She was glad that Cere had thought to pick up some alternate clothes for all of them before they got to Lateron). 

Barefoot she pads down the hall towards Cal’s room. She tries to not think on how to approach him, instead she thinks on how much she likes spending time with him, how close they’d gotten the last several months. 

Pausing by the door, she can tell he’s inside, the pull of their bond is there. She can’t tell what he’s feeling, just that he is there, awake and also aware of that she’s on the other side of the door. 

She knocks, taking a deep breath as she tries to supress the nervous feeling in her chest. Cal opens the door within a minute, smiling at her in greeting. 

“Senna, I thought...” 

“Can I come in?” She interrupts, she can’t lose her nerves now. 

“Sure,” He steps aside to let her in, “Is something wrong? I know Merrin makes you uneasy but she’s...” 

“It’s not Merrin.” She interrupts again, looking around the room, the bed although small, is still larger than the bunk bed back on the Mantis. There is also a small desk with a chair, Cal’s lightsaber along with some tools are occupying it. 

“Okay?” Cal says, sounding confused. She sneaks a look at him, his red hair is tussled from what she can only assume is himself, he had a habit of running his fingers through it without even paying attention. Green eyes are curious but confused at her behaviour. He’s wearing similar clothing to herself, only a pair of loosely fitting trousers and a t-shirt. She bites her lip, turning away from him as her heart beats quicker. 

“Are you all right?” Cal asks then, moving closer to her. Through the Force, she feels the tug of their bond. The concern evident even with her back to him. 

“I’ve...” She doesn’t know how to start, maybe she should have given it some thought on the way here, instead of pushing it away. “Cal?” She turns to look at him, but as soon as she meets his eyes, she feels the blush flare up on her face and she immediately averts her gaze. 

“Yeah?” 

“These past months.” She murmurs. “You saved me on Zeffo.” She glances up at him, there’s a hint of pink across his cheeks, or it might just be her brain trying to trick her. 

“You’re the one who stopped that rocket from hitting me.” He replies. 

“No... not the...” She clears her throat. “I meant you saved me from loneliness.” She pauses again, reaching up she places a hand over her heart, and she looks at him properly. “I’ve come to care for you, and not just as a friend. But more.” 

“More?” He is blushing now; it's not just a trick of the light or her brain toying with her. 

How could she explain? The words in her mouth feels heavy, and she feels clumsy trying to get the point across to him. She swallows thickly and reaches up with a hand, placing it on his shoulder she uses it to leverage herself up and slowly press her lips against his. 

Cal freezes under her touch, and alarm bells go off in her head. Had she misread the entire situation? Did he not feel like she did? 

She pulls back immediately, feeling foolish as Cal stares at her. 

“I... sorry?” The words are out of her mouth before she can stop herself and then the embarrassment strikes her too, what the hell was she thinking? They’re Jedi, not just some teenagers, allowed to feel such reckless emotions like love. 

She makes to move out of the room, but before she can even remove her hand from his shoulder, he cups her face with his hands and kisses her. She’s confused, her eyes still wide open as his warm lips move over her own. 

Then her brain kicks back in to functioning order and she melts in his grasp, eyes closing and she kisses back. A muffled noise leaves her lips. 

She doesn’t know what to expect, she’s never kissed anyone before and back at the Coruscant temple they’d been mostly isolated from the outside world, too occupied with training themselves in to the next generation of Jedi, and not browsing the extranet. 

It feels right though. Cal’s lips against her own. Firm, warm and a bit chapped. She doesn’t know what to do with the rest of her body. Her left hand still clutching to his shoulder, she sneaks her arm around his waist, gripping his t-shirt hard. Cal shifts, one of his hands tangling in to her dark hair. The other one moving over her shoulder and down her arm. 

They break a part to breath, close enough that their noses still brush against each other. She doesn’t want to break the silence, doesn’t want to pull away from this moment. Instead she leans in again, pressing a brief kiss against him, feeling bold. 

“I didn’t think you’d want this.” He whispers in-between kisses, almost as if he too is afraid to break the fragile silence. She doesn’t know how to answer, but stars, she doesn’t want him to stop touching her. 

“I care for you too...” He murmurs. “More than a friend.” 

She swears her heart is about to burst out of her chest and a sudden peal of laughter escapes her lips, even as she presses them together to stop it. Pulling away enough to look him in the eyes, but not enough to put a distance between their bodies, she feels a tear slip from the corner of her eye. Cal’s eyes widen, and he immediately reach up to brush it away. 

“I’m sorry.” She breaths, a giggle still trying to find its way out of her throat. “I was so nervous coming here. I thought at best you’d politely turn me down and we’d remain friends.” 

“I thought you knew.” He says, blushing. “I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you for weeks now, before Nur.” He swoops in and steals another kiss. 

“Why did you think I didn’t want you?” She asks, feeling her face heat up too but she keeps eye contact. 

“The Code.” He replies with a shrug. “You’ve always been truer to it than I have.” 

Senna bites her lip. “I’ll admit that the Code is one of the reasons why it took me so long to realise.” She smiles. “Merrin’s the one who actually made me see clearly.” 

“I guess I should thank her then.” Cal says, a wide smile present on his face. Senna can’t help it. She reaches up with her hand and tugs on his neck, pulling him down so she can kiss him again. He’s just too damned adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my rambles :)


End file.
